At the Wand
by Griffin Wish
Summary: This is fairly unlikely that Mr. Ollivander would have a child at this age, but this is a fan fiction...so... This fan fiction is about Delara, the daughter of Garrick Ollivander, who builds a friendship with Lily Potter and everything in Hogwarts goes wrong.


**Chapter One: I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter Series! The only character I own is Delara and Legend, the Merlin (Bird).**

"You're sending me away?" Delara gasped, gripping the edge of the table, feeling betrayed.

"Not away. Merely to school." Delara's father rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, like Hogwarts! That clears a lot of things up." Delara sighed with relief.

Her father handed her a letter addressed to her: Delara Ollivander. She tore the envelope open and scanned the supplies she needed.

Her eyes stopped at "wand". Delara looked up at her father, Garrick Ollivander.

"Can I make my own?"

"I suppose, but you'll have to make quite a few to find the perfect match." Her father's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Okay!" Delara replied, not seeing anything wrong, she kept scanning down at the list.

Delara set to work that evening, taking material from her father's workshop. The cores were easy but there were thousands of wood. She was sweating over which wood to start with when her father walked by.

"Try the ivy and unicorn hair, maybe 11 inch, straight, but flexible." He whispered, before walking away to make some wands.

Delara took his advice and bought a big chunk ivy wood with her allowance. She shaved it down to about the 12 inches and used a long thin needle to puncture a hole big enough to slide a unicorn hair through it, but small enough not to be noticed. She strung the unicorn hair onto a Muggle sewing needle and pulled it through. Delara carved a small cap for the bottom so the unicorn hair wouldn't slip out, it was more like a grip, which fit her hand perfectly. She carved the extra inch off into a sharper tip and carved the extra width of the wood into a more wand-like shape. It was a lovely wand, vines with delicate leaves and flowers accessorized with birds grew around the ivy wood wand. Delara was proud, she had practiced this design on scraps of wood that were too small to make a wand.

"Now! Give it a wave!" Delara jumped and fell off her chair, but obediently followed her father's surprising instruction.

The wand buzzed and shot a beam of light, then exploding into confetti, making Delara wonder if it was a sign that she should clean her room.

"Perfect! Now, we should go to Diagon Alley to get your stuff. Oh..." Her father looked at his watch, "On a second thought, how about bed?"

"Sure!" Delara hopped of the chair and did her nightly routine and climbed into bed.

As soon as Delara set her head on the pillow, her mind dissolved into a pleasant dream.

Delara's father brought her to work that day. They used floo powder and entered through the green fire into Ollivander's, the family wand shop. Delara yawned, it was at least five o'clock in the morning. Suddenly, a blaring alarm screamed and Delara plugged her ears, curling into a ball on the floor to block the sound. Her father hit the button casually and waved his wand lazily at an "OPEN" sign, currently stuck at "CLOSED", turning it.

"Sorry, Delara. It's an alarm to know when I have to open for business." Her father apologized.

Delara nodded and headed out the door, rubbing her eyes, drowsily. Something flew in front of her and landed into her hands. It jingled merrily. It was her money bag, which she must've left on the ground after hiding from the alarm clock.

"Thanks Dad!" She called as the door shut behind her.

She reread the list and headed to Flourish and Blotts, the book store. She opened the door with a jingle of a bell and was overwhelmed by the walls of books.

"Can I help you?" An assistant asked.

"Oh. Yes, please!" Delara showed her the list of supplies.

"Of course, of course. A first year." The assistant flew around the store piling books onto her hand and then piling the onto Delara.

The assistant led Delara to the purchase counter, Delara staggering under the weight of all the books. Delara set the books on the counter and dug through her money bag, tossing a few galleons onto the counter and pat her books into her book bag strapped across her chest, making sure her wand wouldn't snap under the books.

Delara shuffled to her next stop: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She picked out all the clothing she needed for school that was her size quickly, paid, and strolled out the door, feeling slightly weighed down.

Her last stop was her favorite. The Magical Menagerie, a pet store. Delara always had something for animals. Birds were her favorite. She loved how they flew, so many mysteries of them. Of course, wizards could fly on broomsticks, but birds used their own wings. Delara just felt unusually connected to them. She burst into the pet store and was suddenly overwhelmed by all the sounds. She hopped excitedly to the owls without hesitation, mind filling with all the usefulness the birds had. She stopped at a large cage and gaped in astonishment. Sharp-eyed owls flooded the cage. Delara's eyes zoomed back and forth looking for the one for her. Her eyes fell on the owls puffing their feathers up to attract her attention. Delara's eyes landed on a eager snowy owl and stared at in awe of it's beauty. A high-pitched, mournful, repeated whistle entered Delara's ears. She turned to the cage making the noise and gasped. A glimmering blue Merlin repeated it's mournful series of whistles, until catching Delara's eye. It brightened and continued in a softer, more soothing whistles.

She started working at the lock, only to spot a sign: "Beware! This particular hawk is very independent and defensive! He may bite!" The Merlin dropped it's head, no doubt saying goodbye to another visitor who read the sign. However, to the Merlin's great surprise, Delara's face turned determined and opened the cage door, reaching her arm forward, inviting the Merlin.

"I would like this one, please!" Delara smiled at the store owner.

The store owner, who looked quite relieved that the Merlin would be taken off his hands, told Delara the price and she paid, started walking out the store, Merlin perched on her shoulder.

Suddenly, the door jingled open and Delara jumped back in surprise, barely catching her new companion who let out a whistle of alarm. The girl who opened the door looked flustered and knelt down to help Delara gather her books which flew free of her book bag.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl gasped.

"Oh, it's fine! Hogwarts?" Delara said, inserting some books into her book bag.

"Yeah, first year?" The girl asked, examining Delara's books.

"Yes. Maybe I'll see you there." Delara smiled and headed out the door, waving.

Delara went to her father and they went to King's Cross Station. It was perhaps the most bustling place she had seen, crowded with both Muggles and wizards and witches. Delara gripped her father's hand, not willing to get lost, as he pushed the trolley carrying her bookcases, suitcases, other baggage, and, most importantly, Delara's Merlin, which she named him "Legend", passing up the chance to name him "Merlin" that he was a merlin bird, and Merlin was a wizard.

Legend stood very quiet in his cage, quite content that someone had adopted him. Delara and her father headed to Platform 9 ¾, swiftly, for they didn't want Legend to draw too much attention.. Finally, they made it, and her father gave her the trolley. They hugged and she took a deep breath, she stepped back and ran forward into the bricks, trolley in front of her.

 **Notes-**

 **Argh! I've done it again! I'm sorry, guys! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry… So, thank you for reading, and like my Pokémon fanfiction, please feel free to correct me or criticize me, I will take the advice, I promise I won't be mad.**

 **Credits-**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading this, I really appreciate it! I'd also like to thank WarriorAngelReads for helping reread my fanfiction. I also help edit her story, _Down to the Wire_** _ **,**_ **so go check that out, it's quite amazing. I hope you all enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! Thank you!**

 **-Dandelion~Griffincloud**


End file.
